Sailor Moon 2?
by AnimeFann88
Summary: What if Serena wasn't Sailor Moon anymore? What if a replacement came and THEY were Sailor Moon? What if Serena could still fight, but only as a princess? And what if, after ten minutes, she turned back into normal Serena again?


**TITLE:** Sailor Moon 2!

**SUMMARY:** What if Serena wasn't Sailor Moon anymore? What if a replacement came and THEY were Sailor Moon? What if Serena could still fight, but only as a princess? And what if after ten minutes, she turned back into Serena again?

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my stories, and, well, the stuff that's mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay, this might be a LITTLE confusing, so sorry in advance. When I say Sailor Moon, Serena is a Sailor Scout (until later when a NEW Sailor Moon comes and replaces Serena), Princess Serena is Serena as the Moon Princess, and Serena is her as a normal person, unless someone is talking ABOUT her. Also, This is the FIRST time I have EVER written in third-person point of view, so no flames if it stinks? Saying that it's BAD is OKAY, but PLEASE no flames.

_**Chapter 1 – The Ending of Sailor Moon**_

Sailor Moon yelled, "No! Tuxedo Mask!" as said person fell to the ground. He reached up to her and said, "It's up to you now to get the crystals." Sailor Moon nodded and Tuxedo Mask continued, "I want you to know that I've always been on your side and always will be." She was now crying and whispered, "Darien, dear Darien, you can't go, you can't." Tuxedo Mask's arm fell limp to the ground, his eyes closed, and his breathing became very faint.

A tear dripped down Sailor Moon's face, and suddenly began to sparkle in all different colors. The other Sailor Scouts finally got their way into the building, and came up the stairs to see the people there. Sailor Mercury noticed, "Look, there's Serena and Darien," then Sailor Mars responded, "Yea, but I think we're too late."

All of the Sailor Scouts gasped open mouthed as a small, gleaming silver crystal appeared next to Sailor Moon, floating in the air. Luna and Artemis, who had came into the room shortly after the Sailor Scouts, were awestruck and Luna gasped, "The Imperium Silver Crystal…"

Sailor Moon then got up and began to spin, but her feet not moving. A white and gold dress appeared on her creamy skin, replacing the Sailor Moon uniform. Sailor Jupiter gasped, as did the other Sailor Scouts, and realized, "_She's_ the Moon Princess!" The Imperium Silver Crystal attached to a wand floating nearby. The wand looked suited for a princess, and where the Crystal attached, was a crescent moon. The Moon Wand flew into Princess Serena's outstretched hand.

She then collapsed onto her knees next to Tuxedo Mask. Zoicite screamed from the other side of the room, "Okay! Enough of this!" She tried to attack, but was stopped when Princess Serena whispered, "Crystal Moon Power," and held up the Moon Wand toward Zoicite. Princess Serena blew Zoicite back into a wall, and then she crawled over to where Tuxedo Mask was lying.

She said, "Darien. No, Prince Darien. I remember now. I am Princess Serena, from the Moon Kingdom."

(bla, bla, bla, sorry if you wanted to hear the speech, but I am skipping to the end because I don't want to look it up/write it down)

"We are free." Princess Serena started glowing, yet again, and then her form shimmered until she was Serena. Not Sailor Moon, not _Princess_ Serena, but just plain Serena, and she fainted.

Luna said to herself, "If she was in her Sailor Moon form before her Princess Serena form appeared, she should have returned to her Sailor Moon form and not her Serena form…," as the cats and Sailor Scouts ran toward Serena. But Luna had a different thought of why what happened did happen. What she was thinking worried her more than Serena lying on the ground unconscious.

When everyone finally got over to Serena, Zoicite had left with Malakite, and Tuxedo Mask and Serena were still on the ground. Sailor Venus knelt down next to Serena and checked her pulse before saying, "She's going to be okay. Just fainted from regaining all of those memories so quickly and from shock. Her brain's gone into overload." Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stayed by Serena to keep an eye on her, but Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus went over to Tuxedo Mask to check if he was…

Sailor Venus grinned wildly as she said, "Great news! He's going to be okay! He just needs some rest, then he'll get better real fast." Sailor Mercury responded, "That'll be a huge relief for Serena, when she wakes up." Serena had awakened at her name and quietly asked, "What'll be a huge relief for me?" When she looked up, she had silent tears streaming down her face.

Sailor Mars turned away from Serena, closed her eyes, and haughtily said, "Stop your crying already. Darien's going to be alright." Serena squealed in delight and ran over to Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars got an unexpected hug from Serena – the first one _ever_. Sailor Mars shot open her closed eyes and hung her mouth in surprise. She slowly put her arms around Serena, but then looked into Serena's eyes and with a troubled face, asked, "Do you love him?" Serena paused, looked down at the ground for a minute, and looked back up – strait into Sailor Mars' eyes. She said, "Yes… Yes, I-I think I do."

Sailor Mars had sadness in her eyes, but put on a fake smile and said, "Good. He will be happy because I'm sure that he l-loves you, too…" Then she started to cry and pulled away from Serena while remarking, "I'm sorry, I must have something in my eye." She fake-laughed, but it was pretty unconvincing. Serena, knowing that it was fake and that Sailor Mars was sad because she liked Darien, felt a pang of guilt and was about to comfort Sailor Mars when the forgotten-for-the-moment Tuxedo Mask got a red bubble around him that began to lift him off the ground.

He disappeared as Serena and the other Scouts lunged for him. No one could get him, so he disappeared. Serena fell onto her knees and mumbled, "No… Darien…"

Before she could start crying again, the Sailor Scouts got an alert that there was trouble in town. Sailor Jupiter cooed, "Serena… I know that you are hurt now, but this is our duty… We need you…" Sailor Venus added, "Yea. Don't give up," and Sailor Mercury added, "Believe in yourself."

Serena got up, dusted herself off, and announced, "Okay, It's our duty. Moon Prism Power!" and shot her hand into the air. Her nails started to sparkle, but then they stopped. She got very confused, then tried again. "Moon Prism Power!" she announced again. The same thing happened.

Serena turned to Luna and asked, "Luna, what's happening? Why can't I turn into Sailor Moon!" She took out her locket and continued – sounding hysterical, "This thing still works!" Serena put her hand on her heart and screamed, "I can feel it in here! Why can't I!" She looked so scared; the Sailor Scouts couldn't _help_ feeling sorry for her.

Luna frowned as well as a cat can, and answered, "Oh, I thought this might've happened, but I really hoped it didn't. Okay, let me explain: when you revealed yourself to be the Moon Princess, you lost the ability to fight as Sailor Moon." Serena tried to cut Luna off, but Luna quickly responded, answering the unspoken question. "Now, when you fight, you will appear as Princess Serena, dress and all. You will still work with the Sailor Scouts, but not as Sailor Moon. But, with that being said, it means that there is another Sailor Moon somewhere, and they need to be found, for they are _truly_ Sailor Moon."

Serena fell back onto her knees, looked at the floor, and whispered, "Then I really was never Sailor Moon? I was just pretending to be her the whole time?" Luna didn't answer. She didn't need to. Serena looked back up to Luna with a new confident look on her small face, and asked, "Two things. One, how and where are we going to find the real Sailor Moon? And two, if my locket won't transform me, how am I supposed to become, this, Princess Serena to fight?"

Luna skeptically answered, "I will explain how to find Sailor Moon later. And, well, there is a way to become Princess Serena with your locket, but I'm not sure if it will work, or if you would want to do it…" Serena eagerly responded, "Anything! What is it? I'll do it!" Luna said, "Okay…"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well? Did you like it? I know: it's not very good, but as I said before, it's my first story EVER that is in third-person POV. I ALWAYS do first-person POV, so this is new to me. If you write in third-person, PLEASE give me pointers on how to write this better.

Comment

Rate

Review

Subscribe

Favorite

(please?)


End file.
